Water's Flow
by random-writer333
Summary: Katara, Aang, and Sokka meet a strange girl in the woods and befriend her and then things start flying....SokkaxOC. A story involving fighting, confusion, a pendant, and at one point some oreos at intermission!
1. Chapter 1

Water's Flow CHAPTER 1

The clouds loomed eerily overhead as Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked along a river bank. Soon, the sky grew dark and the single cloud that had seemed to follow them wherever they went grew until it seemed to inhale a huge breath of air and pour out rain. At the start they were not worried, for it was a light rain. The type of rain that taps your head and runs down your arms and gives one a sense of relaxation.

"Shouldn't we get back to our campsite?" Katara asked.

"Come on," Aang said. "It's only a little rain."

"Katara's right Aang. We should really get back to camp," Sokka said in a panicked voice.

"What's the matter Sokka?" Aang asked. "Are you scared?"

"Of rain? No!"

"The only thing he's scared of Aang," Katara began. "Is his food getting soggy!"

Aang and Katara laughed, holding their sides. Of course, Sokka was everything but amused.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Sokka said. "Can we just find some shelter from this storm?"

After searching along the river bank, they entered a forest. After a while the storm grew stronger and the sky darker. Then, as if by magic, they entered a section of the forest that seemed to be completely cut off from the storm.

"Hey guys!" Sokka called out. "Check this out!"

Katara and Aang turned back to look at him jumping back and forth.

"So? What's so special about that?" Katara asked.

She took a closer look and gasped. As Sokka jumped back and forth, he emerged wet from one side.

"I'm in the storm," Sokka said. Then he jumped to the side, "Now, I'm not. I'm in. "I'm not! I'm

I- "

After watching Sokka jump back and forth, Katara slipped off to find some shelter. She returned to Aang and Sokka, her chest heaving up and down. Her face was red from running and she could barely catch her breath.

"Follow me!" she called out and Aang and Sokka raced to follow her.

They walked through a tunnel of trees that led them to a warm dry flat area. They looked around and Sokka found a bag. He picked up the bag and poured out the contents. His eyes grew wide and his mouth watered in disbelief at all the food. He gulped it all down.

After sitting by the fire Katara suggested that they move over because someone's stuff was already there. It would be "... Just rude to use their own living space... imagine coming home and finding three strangers sleeping there." Sokka, being the irritable one that he is, grumbled over it but finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Water's Flow

AU- oh yeah, I would like to thank my friend, princesslaneah777 for helping me out with my computer problems. Thanks again, Princess!

CHAPTER 2

Sokka woke up the next morning only to see a stream of water coming toward him at lightening speed. There was no time to move. He screamed and hid his face in his hands expecting the sting of cold water to 'ice' him at any moment. But that didn't happen. He raised his head up, whimpering slightly, to see that the stream was right in front of his face. He looked up to see that it was coming from a girl with an extremely irritated look on her face. Her eyes could drill a hole in _anyone _when she was mad. Sokka screamed again, this time pulling his blanket over his head.

"What are you doing here?" the girl asked. Sokka was afraid to answer. "I _said, _what are you doing here?"

Katara heard Sokka scream and immediately ran to his sleeping bag to find a girl pressing her foot on it staring at him.

"Leave him alone!" Katara shouted.

"I'll ask you again," the girl said through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

"Leave him alone!" Katara shouted again.

The girl looked up and shot the stream of water at Katara who swerved it around and shot it back. The girl did the same and they shot it back and forth until Aang came between them and shot the stream up into the air. It came down and the girl became soaked. She glared at Aang and that was enough to send him walking for a while...

"I have to," Aang scratched his head. "Tie my shoe- over there- _way _over there!"

"I've been here for weeks now," the girl said. "What makes **you **think that **you **can just come here and eat all the food?"

"What?" Katara asked.

"You heard me! I had a bag filled with food for my travels today and now all that's in that bag are crumbs!"

Katara and Aang looked at Sokka.

"I'll apologize on behalf of my brother. My name's Katara," Katara said holding out her hand.

The girl thought a moment, a small smile gently creeping across her face, and held hers out too. "I'm Yroki."

After hearing the truce, Sokka got up and walked over to Katara and Yroki. Yroki had on navy pants with the water nation symbol inscribed on it. A small flask was tied around her waist like a belt. Her water blue shirt had sleeves that came down to her elbows and a small thin triangle of blue material that came to a point at her wrist coming from each sleeve. Her dark wavy hair covered up part of her face and came down to her shoulders. A deep red mark encircled her left wrist like a bracelet. An innocence lingered in her large blue-green eyes that seemed to sweep an enchantment.

"Uh, Sokka?" Katara looked at her brother who seemed out of focus; all though he's always like that. "Sokka? Hellooooo? Anybody there?" She began waving her hand in front of him when he suddenly realized that his sister caught him.

"Oh sorry, Katara," Sokka stamered. "I just-uhh- I- couldn't- I-"

"Awww it's okay Sokka," Katara said. "We all know how much you-"

"Food!" Sokka shouted.

"What?"

"Food! Uh-"

Sokka immediately grabbed some nuts and stuffed his face. Katara just lost it and fell to the ground laughing.

"He's very," Yroki paused a moment. "Interesting."

She exchanged glances with Katara a couple of times and they walked away giggling. Aang returned to the campsite.

"Sokka?"

Sokka turned around and Aang looked at him for a moment.

"Whatever it is Sokka, I don't want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Water's Flow

CH3

The sun rose slowly over the horizon and its light swept gently over Yroki's face as she opened her eyes to view the beginning of the day. She put on a light jacket and walked through the forest and onto the river bank.

As she placed her hands forward and raised them a small ripple began to form in the water. It's diameter grew ampler as she raised her arms higher. Soon a wave began to form and as it did Yroki pulled it forward. It came closer and closer and then it dropped. She clenched her fists in frustration and put her arms forward again, this time she moved her arms slowly. When this wave fell too she clenched her fists even tighter and closed her eyes. She looked as if she was about to scream but instead she just exhaled deeply and lowered her arms. She looked at the calm river and took her position again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She raised her arms and a wave rose. She pushed it back and forth and then her arms shot straight into the air. The wave did too, but now it seemed more like a wall of water than a wave. Yroki gently lowered her arms and waved her hands back and forth.

The wall swayed with Yroki's hands and then rose into the air; however, she didn't put her hands in the air. Then the water became a small stream and started moving overhead. She tried to regain control but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She finally turned around to see Katara behind maneuvering the water around Yroki's head.

"You're hilarious Katara," Yroki said sarcastically.

"I know," Katara replied as she twirled the water a few times. Yroki took control over it.

After performing a few tricks with the water stream, Katara and Yroki headed back to the campsite to find Aang and Sokka bound tightly to a tree. The site was surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. One of them held Momo by his ears and a group of them had Appa cornered. They were searching the site. Yroki's eyes were blank with fear but no one knew that. She immediately ran to a group of soldiers around the entrance of the site. She opened the flask around her waist and began shooting the water in small whips. These whips were small but once your were hit by one it stung your skin then burned enough to leave a mark on your skin for weeks. Then it would become as cold as ice and you would feel as if you were shoved into an iceberg. Five of the soldiers were hit with these water whips and ran off screaming in agony. Yroki then closed her eyes and raised her arms slowly into the air. The soldiers were confused at how calm she was. Then she moved her arms over her head, bringing a huge 'wall' of water over her head, and then she crossed her arms and brought them down, showering everyone with ice cold water. She shot out more whips and streams until only about ten soldiers were left besides the ones guarding Aang, Sokka, Appa, and Momo.

They started to gather around Yroki in a circle and she simply took her stance preparing for the first strike. As they came nearer she jumped up and they all bumped into each other and fell down. She landed a few feet away and gestured to who seemed to be the leader of these soldiers. His tactics were signs of impatience and Yroki took great advantage from this.

Yroki tripped and fell on the hard earth. As she did the soldiers surrounded her holding their spears to her neck. She thought a moment and then stood up and dusted off her clothes. She looked at all of them.

"A mockery," she stated. "All a mockery. You soldiers are not fit to defend Lord Ozai. If he is such a powerful leader he will come here himself to fight instead of sending soldiers to do his will!"

"Yroki?" Katara asked. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Uh oh. Katara forgot to stay hidden and had now emerged into the soldiers' view. She was tied to a tree next to Aang and Sokka's. Yroki was tied up with her too.

"I know how to handle these guys," Yroki said. "They think only for themselves. Just watch."

She slipped out of the rope that had her bound to the tree.

"You soldiers that serve Ozai, do you not have self-respect? Just coming into a campsite? I am but a wanderer-"

"Yes," one soldier sneered. "A wanderer who can't keep her mouth shut." The other soldiers laughed.

"Listen. I just request to know why you are here. I am not going to fight you if you wish to compromise. Perhaps I could make an offer?"

There was no response and Yroki became frustrated. They could be looking for...no! They wouldn't suspect her! Would they?

"You're just cowards!" she shouted. "Just like Ozai and Zhao and all of those other fire benders that don't know anything about patience or self control or-"

As she was speaking one of the soldiers stood up and grabbed her by the throat.

"Yroki!" Sokka shouted.

She gasped for breath as the soldier's grip grew tighter.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut," he growled. "You have no knowledge of the dangers of this cruel world we live in. Before you speak, you should think about the consequences of speaking your mind or you could end up like-"

"Like me."

princesslaneah777: There! a little cliffie!dun dun duuuuunnnnn...who sounds familliar to us all: who didnt think before speaking out? by the way, wordbender is gonna kill me for this, but its her fault for letting me do all this stuff with out her here...(grins like a hyena) Mwa ahahhahahaah! oh and yeah if you guessed by now, it was ME how but that AU(authors note) about how wonderful and helpful i am. just dont tell wordie:D!


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

Prince Zuko approached the site slowly as if awaiting something. He glanced to his right and continued to walk toward the site. Yroki tried the hardest she could to keep breathing as the soldier did not loosen his grip.

"Put the girl down," he said to the soldier.

The soldier dropped Yroki to the ground and she trembled, gasping for breath. She stood up, brushed the dirt off of her clothes and left the site.

"I don't believe it!" Katara shouted. "She just left us!"

"I know!" Sokka agreed. "And you would think that you could trust someone like her!"

"You guys," Aang said. "What's done is done. She's gone, there's nothing we can do and-"

"We'll never see her again," Sokka said sadly.

Aang listened closely to the conversation between Zuko and one of the soldiers.

"We were sent here by Zhao to look for the pendant," the soldier said.

"What made him think that it would be here?"

"I don't know, but he said that the pendant's power can be controlled by two people and we only know who one of them is."

"Well?" Zuko asked. "Who is it?"

"The avatar."

"The avatar?"

They both looked at Aang.

"That's me!" he said.

"I don't have time for this!" Zuko shouted. "I have to go."

"All you have to do," the soldier said. "Is pick a tree, any tree."

Zuko glared at him.

"Well, we need the pendant! Zhao will be furious if we return without it!"

"Then let him be furious," Zuko said.

He turned around to leave and as he did he looked at Aang for a moment. Then he entered the forest and walked deeper into the forest, and the shadows of the trees hid him until he was gone. The Fire Nation soldiers; however, did not leave.

Aang sensed that someone was watching him and looked around. An acorn fell on his head, and he looked up. Yroki was in the tree.

"Hey!" Aang shouted. He was a little mad at her for leaving them. She pressed her finger to her lips.

Two Fire Nation soldiers turned around and looked at Aang.

"Stupid squirrel!" Aang shouted. "Threw an acorn at me!"

The soldiers returned to their seats by the fire. Yroki descended from the treetop and landed on the ground behind the tree. She pressed her finger to her lips again and untied Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Yroki mouthed the words 'Follow me' and they followed her into a pit. She stuck her head out and looked around.

"Okay," she said. "I know you guys are mad because you think that I left you, but-"

"Mad?" Sokka exclaimed. "Mad? You left us for Fire Nation soldiers and you think we're mad? Of course we were mad and another thing-"

She put her finger to his mouth and said, "Sokka, I'm here now and you guys are fine. Just control your temper for now. Our lives _are_ at risk. I don't want _anybody _hurt."

She stuck her head out once more.

"Here's the plan." She whispered her plan quietly for you never know who could be listening.

princesslaneah777:Hey, wordie over here is a pretty good writer, eh? Me thinks so...:D R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Water's Flow

CH5

After many grumbles and arguments over who would do what, the four of them climbed out of the pit and slowly headed for the site. One of the soldiers got up and saw that the ropes around the trees were on the ground.

"The prisoners!" he shouted. "They're gone!"

The other soldiers rose from the ground and looked around when Yroki came into view.

"Get her!" one soldier shouted.

"No!" she shouted and fell to the ground. "I can't go on! I can barely move. They attacked me!"

"They?" the soldier shouted. "Who's they?"

"It was terrible!" Yroki shouted. "I don't believe it!"

As she continued on about this, Katara and Sokka rescued Momo and Appa, defeating the soldiers first of course. They moved swiftly enough as not to cause any commotion. Aang crept nearer and nearer to the soldiers and began picking them off one by one. As he moved closer, the soldier questioning Yroki became impatient.

"Tell me, wretched girl, what happened!"

"They attacked me and questioned me for valuables and I told them I had none. They wouldn't leave me no matter how much I begged and now... now..."

"What?" he asked. He had let down his guard just long enough for Aang to get close enough.

"Now," Yroki said. "You're leaving and you're not coming back!"

"What?" He turned around and saw Aang behind him. It didn't take very long for them to give up, retreat, and shout many things that should not be heard by the ears of children. The soldier Yroki had been lamenting to, came and knocked her forcefully to the ground.

"You think you're so clever," he sneered kicking her with his boot. "Your cleverness won't always save you. There are people who don't fall for that."

"Obviously," Yroki said in an as-a- matter-of-fact type way. "You're not one of those people."

This was too much for the soldier to bear. He kicked her even harder and leaned down to her face. He hit her face a few times and walked away laughing. Her cheek had a red mark on it and her clothes were covered in dirt. Blood dripped from her mouth and the mark on her wrist was a bright, bright red. Redder than ever before.

"Yroki!" Sokka shouted as he ran to her, her head in his hands.

"I don't believe it," Katara said.

"What?" Yroki asked weakly. "It's still me. I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "Nothing's different-" She stopped in mid-sentence and passed out in Sokka's arms

princesslaneah777:hahaha wordie's gonna kill me when she finds out that i nicknamed her and put this "crap" as she would call it into the end of her stories! But i dont think its crap, do you? in fact, i think its important useless tidbits. actually, "useless info that will never save your lifeare easier than info that will save you one day." a wiki quote by me:D oh my God im gonna die tomorrow...oh well this is worth it. wordie doesnt know how to delete this...(Grins like a hyena again...) and if you like reading these, you gots to not tell the wordie on how to delete my useful "Crap":D


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

Yroki woke up in her tent. The sun was about to set and the others were nowhere in sight. Her first thought was pain all throughout her body as she had felt in Sokka's arms. Sokka. Just saying his name gave her a strange feeling. It was a good feeling, but strange. Good, but strange.

Surprisingly though, she felt no pain. Her clothes were still dirty but she was fine. Most importantly though, her wrist was back to normal. She got up and left her tent. A small sheet of paper was on the ground it read:

_Dear Yroki,_

_After the attack on the site, I am scared for you. I do not want anything else to happen to you. You are very special to me and if anything happened I would lose my mind and my heart. Don't leave the site. Stay where you are and I will be back._

_-Water's Flow_

Wow. When did this letter arrive and who was Water's Flow? Was it a riddle? A trick? A code? What could it be?

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the woods. Whatever was there was loud and coming closer with every passing second. Yroki's heart leaped into her throat. She started shaking but couldn't leave her spot. The bushes parted and out stepped Momo.

"Wow. A winged lemur. I never thought I'd see one of these."

**(-Author's note: she doesn't know about Momo yet)**

She ran back to her tent and got a small notebook that she took everywhere. She opened to a clean page and began drawing Momo. She looked up several times to make everything accurate. From the huge ears to the long astounding wings. When she finished, she was surprised to see that the lemur wouldn't leave. She didn't want to force it to leave so she left it alone. She decided to watch the sunset. As the sun began to set, she became enchanted with the colors of the sky as the sun lowered on the horizon. Someday, she vowed, she would paint that wonderful picture. Someday. She became so mesmerized that she didn't notice the others returning to the site. The sky became a deep pink and a hand rested on her shoulder. She gasped, surprised at first, but calmed and smiled when she saw whose hand was on her shoulder.

It was Sokka's. Of course it was.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching the sun set. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed."The most beautiful in the world."

But he wasn't looking at the sunset. He was looking directly at Yroki. She noticed and giggled. He blushed slightly and hid his face.

"I have to go and help Aang with the stuff," he said.

"The stuff? What stuff?"

"You know. The stuff."

"Right," she said with a smile. "Go do the stuff. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"Of course not," he said standing up.

"Just finish your 'stuff' quickly," she said. "The sun sets sooner if you don't take the time to watch it."

Sokka walked over to the fire that Aang was trying to start with his not-so-successful fire bending.

"I can't get this stupid thing to light!" Aang said in frustration. He tried again, but he remained unsuccessful. After trying and failing many times, he gave up (for now) and went to help Katara.

Sokka, unable to fire bend, returned to the spot where Yroki was sitting. She hadn't moved and was still watching the sun set. Her eyes were focused on the site and she turned as Sokka sat down beside her.

**Princesslaneah777:haha wordie you said no crap at the beginning or end. HA! beat that! crap in the middle! ((Does victory dance)) Woohoo! oh yeah! Princesslaneah777 here is on a roll!**

"So," he said. "What did I miss?"

"Not much," Yroki said with a small laugh. "The sun seems to be in the same spot and I'm still thinking."

"About what?"

"It's nothing."

"So if it's nothing, can't I know?"

She hid her face in slight embarrassment.

"When I woke up, there was a letter for me. I don't know who it's from and I'm trying to figure it out."

"Really? Who signed it?"

**Princesslaneah777:IM BACK...! haha i bet you really hate me now, wordie! oh yeah...maybe you shouldnt have me help you with all of this posting business...:D**

"It was signed by 'Water's Flow.' I don't know if it's a code or a trick or just a message from someone I've forgotten," she said looking at him.

"Well, you never know," he said. He appeared to be getting closer. Yroki couldn't tell. She felt uneasy.

"Yeah. I'm just not sure," she said fixing her gaze on the sunset once more. The sky was becoming bright red and she felt a strange sensation. She looked back at Sokka who looked back at her. A deep red, like the one of the sky, painted her cheeks.

"I never thought that I'd feel this way ever again," she said without realizing that she didn't mean to say it out loud. It was supposed to remain a thought in her mind, but she couldn't help it.

"What way?"

"It's hard to explain, but it doesn't matter." She knew that she was wrong saying this, but she didn't want to think about it right now. As the sun lowered, she looked, once again at Sokka. She couldn't help it. There was something about him that reminded her so much of- no. Not now. She wasn't supposed to think about this! She was supposed to forget just as she had been tole by- that was it! She now knew how to figure out who sent her that letter. She couldn't help laughing at her stupidity. Why didn't she think of it before? Sokka looked a little startled by her sudden laughter.

"It's okay," she told him. "I just know how to figure out who sent me that letter."

"Great," he said. "It's not so much of a mystery anymore."

"Yeah." 'I just wish this would last forever,' she said to herself with a smile. She rested her head on Sokka's shoulder and stared out at the red-orange sky. Why couldn't it always be like this? She raised her head after a moment and looked at him again. This time she moved closer. The sun set little by little and the sky started to become blue. She moved even closer. It was as if she couldn't help it. He didn't seem to notice though, so she was hidden from embarrassment. For now, at least. She then turned to the sunset and became enchanted once more. After she pulled away from the hypnotizing drone from the sunset she heard in her head, she noticed that Sokka had put his arm around her. 'Wow,' she thought. She couldn't help it. Now or never, she thought. Now or never. Do it now or lose the chance. She finally decided. Now. She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

**Author's note- I know that this is (as I refer to it as) total sappy cheese! When my friends read this I will not hear the end of it. Oh well. They knew it would happen at some point in the story! And it's a FanFic! It shouldn't make sense! Review! I need some reviews people! Come on! But anyway this is my longest chapter so far and it took forever to write (only cause I don't normally write sappy stuff) but I got it done and I hope you like it!**

**-Wordie **


	7. Chapter 7Part I

CH7- Part I

The next morning she woke up in a wonderful mood. She always woke up before sunrise to not only finish most of her work, but to have time left to watch the sunrise. She had many things to do, so she immediately got started. After washing her face in the river, she cleaned up the site and her tent. She began cutting some fruit into small pieces and placed them on a small dish. She took it with her to the riverside and sat on a tree stump to watch the sun rise. After waiting for a while she began eating the fruit. She began to wonder about the letter. Who could be the one who sent the letter? She thought back to when she was preparing to leave.

_Flashback 1 - Yroki's POV_

_As I packed my bag, I looked around the room I was in. It was so hard to believe that I'd never see it again. After my bag was full of clothes, tools, and other miscellaneous items I wondered what else I could possibly be missing. If I forgot even one thing, I wouldn't make it past the first mile. I looked around to find a sheet of paper on my bed. It was not there. The blankets and sheets had been straightened and pulled up to the pillows with satin shams. The floor had just been cleaned and everything was neatly placed in it's place. The ceiling fan was slowly rotating over my head as I switched it off along with the lights. I slung the blue silk bag over my shoulder as I shut the door and slowly walked down the hall. As I approached the door, I began having second thoughts about leaving. I wondered if I was really doing the right thing. Walking away from my future. But then again, my family won't let me have my own future! I can't make any decisions on my own. I can't live where I want to. I can't eat what I want to and I can't love who I want to! I told my godfather how I felt, and he said to me," What is right is not always right because you want it to be. But that doesn't mean that whenever something is right that it cannot be right because you want it to be." I never understood him. I just can't believe that they already planned my marriage! I'm only 15! How could my parents- my own parents- do this to me? They said that they didn't want to. Sure. They just didn't want me to be mad at them, but it didn't work. When I met what's-his-face, and he claimed that he loved me, I just couldn't take it anymore. Whether they like it or not I'm leaving and there's nothing they can do about it! I slammed the front door and began running as fast as I could. It was almost sunrise and I knew that I must move quickly because many wake up at sunrise to begin the day's work. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, even though they were sore all over, because I wanted to leave this terrible place as soon as I could. And now I could. The village became smaller and smaller as I ran faster and faster. _

_End of Flashback 1_

Yroki looked out at the horizon as it became brighter with pinks, reds, and oranges. She was hypnotized by the mix of colors as they painted the sky, replacing the darkness with light, and the monochrome of the sky with flowing color. She began eating the fruit piece by piece, and as she did, a picture began enveloping in her mind. After finishing the fruit, the sun had begun to rise, and Yroki ran back to her tent to grab her sketchbook. As she did, a hand grabbed her shoulder forcefully. Fear crept up her spine as she shut her eyes. She did not want to know who was standing behind her. Whoever it was didn't do anything at all. Yroki turned around to see a cloaked figure behind her. The figure's cold voice whispered into her ear,"It is best that you leave. They are coming for the pendant and will destroy anyone in their way. You will not survive."

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

The figure remained silent.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"I have many names addressed by many individuals. Air's Path, Fire's Control, Earth's Sustainment. I am here to try and help you. And your friends. You must leave if you want to live."

"W-when?" she asked. She was frightened like anyone would be.

"The sooner the better, but you must leave by the end of summer."

"Why?"

"By then, the avatar will have all four elements mastered. You mustn't be caught here by anyone, friend or foe."

"What about-"

"Your friends? Take them with you and don't leave them no matter what you do."

"Who are you and why are you telling my this?"

"You are putting your life at risk here! If you really care about your friends, you will do what is right. And what is right is not always right because you want it to be. But that doesn't mean that whenever something is right that it cannot be right because you want it to be."

As these words encircle Yroki's mind, along with a HUGE Deja Vu feeling, the mysterious figure vanished. Who was Air's Path, Fire's Control, Earth's Sustainment? Where had she heard that statement about what is right and what you want to be right? It was all too confusing. This figure seemed wise, so decided that she would leave tomorrow.

She returned to watch the sunrise at the riverbank, but the sun was fully risen, and the last essences of the night had vanished. The sky was mostly a pale blue that had driven out the reds, oranges, and pinks of the sunrise. Yroki placed a blanket on the ground. She put her hands behind her head as she gazed at the morning sky.

"Yroki?" a voice called out. "Is that you?"

It was Katara. She walked over to Yroki to lay down beside her.

"Don't you just love sunrise?" Yroki asked her.

"Yeah," Katara replied. "It's my favorite time of day."

"I just can't believe my luck that you guys came here. You actually care about me. Normally whenever someone comes here, they stay for a day or so and leave in the morning."

"Yroki," Katara started. "How did you come here?"

"I ran away from home. My parents planned an arranged marriage for me, and I decided that I didn't have to. It wasn't right. I decided that I should be able to live where I want to, eat what I want to and love who I want to. My parents just couldn't see that, so I ran away. I had second thoughts about it. I knew I'd never see them again. I always wonder if I did the right thing."

"Wow. I don't think I'd have the courage to do that."

"It's not only courage," Yroki said. "It's also about what's right. And forcing me to marry someone I hardly knew was anything but right."

There was a long silence as they sat on the blanket. The sun rose higher, almost overhead, and Yroki stood up, suddenly remembering what had happened earlier.

"Katara!" she shouted. "We have to leave tomorrow."

"What?"

Aang and Sokka came out of their tents after hearing the girls shout. They were a little startled.

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"We have to leave tomorrow! At sunrise! They're coming for-"

"Coming for what?"

"This."

Yroki showed them a pendant she was wearing around her neck. It was round and silver. A strange mark was carved onto it and it was strung onto a blue-black ribbon.

"My godfather gave it to me," Yroki said on the verge of tears. "He promised me that as long as I wore the pendant, nothing would ever go wrong, but-" She froze in mid-sentence.

"But what?" Katara asked.

"No." she said, her voice a whisper. "No!" she shouted as she looked into the distance. She began running and the others chased her. Katara grabbed her hand, but she pulled away. Aang tried to stop her with air bending, but she managed to somehow dodge every single blow. But when an arm grabbed her around her waist, she found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away. She started crying and wondered, _"How will I survive?" _

"We have to leave now."

"I thought you said tomorrow morning!" Katara said.

"I know, but they're getting closer! If they come and we're still here then-"

"Then what?" Aang asked.

"We're done for. We'll never survive it. Their force is too strong and way too overwhelming for us to handle."

"But-" Sokka started to protest.

"But what?" She asked softly. "It'll be okay as long as we leave as soon as possible, Sokka. What is right is not always right because you want it to be. But that doesn't mean that whenever something is right that it cannot be right because you want it to be," she said placing her hand on his cheek. "Let's just prepare to leave before anything goes wrong."


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

**Author's Note- I know that the previous chapter was all weird but I can't help putting a little weirdness into my story. Any way here comes that big fat fight! Duhn duhn duhn.**

CH7- Part II

Yroki looked around as she stood up.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. "It sounds like-like-"

At that instant a hoard of Fire Nation soldiers ran through the woods toward them. It was more than twice the size of the soldiers that had previously attacked. They began to swarm around the four, forcing them into the middle of a large circle.

Aang, Katara, Yroki, and Sokka were all back-to-back. They took fighting stances and looked at each other.

"We all know what to do," Aang said. **I know that makes NO sense whatsoever but it seems fitting**

Yroki nodded and shot out a water whip cycle that knocked out ten soldiers. Katara opened a flask and shot icy water at the soldiers. Aang and Sokka began combat (hand-to-hand) against a group of soldiers advancing from the rear. **Advancing from the rear cracks me up every time **

"Fire in the hole!" Aang shouted. **So does 'fire in the hole!' and the next line is hilarious if you like that**

"Sorry," Sokka said. "That was me."

Yroki thought for a second about how much her life had changed when she met these three. Unfortunately, a second was too long, for she was thrown to the ground. She quickly resume fighting stance and wouldn't focus on anything besides getting of there. After throwing a few punches, the amount of soldiers began to decrease.

"RETREAT!" one of them yelled.

After more than half of the hoard was defeated, one of them snuck up behind Yroki and grabbed her. "I have the girl," he said. "Let's move!"

Yroki began to squirm and struggle, but the soldier just tightened his grip. She wouldn't shout for help or beg to be let go. She had more dignity than that. She desperately looked around the site for some way to break free from the soldiers grip. She hoped that Aang, Katara, or Sokka would try to save her, but they were overwhelmed in their own problems with the soldiers now.

The hoard, or what remained of it, had not weakened or tried to relinquish. Even though the soldier had captured Yroki, none of the soldiers took notice. The fight continued until most of them had retreated, been knocked out, or some other third thing. After a while, the soldier holding Yroki grew impatient.

"I _said,_ 'I HAVE THE GIRL! LET"S MOVE!"

The other soldiers stopped fighting and ran off into the woods.

"Sokka!" Yroki cried out as she struggle in the soldier's tight grip. The soldier dragged her into the woods.

"Yroki!"

The soldier dragged her deeper and deeper into the woods until he stopped at a campsite. Many tents were posted on the ground and soldiers gathered around a campfire. One of them stood up and approached her. He was unidentifiable because he was wearing a mask.

"Where is the pendant?" he asked her.

"What pendant?"

The soldier came closer. "Don't play games with me. I know you have the pendant."

"I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

She pulled her collar up to hide the pendant.

"Alright. No use wasting all night. I 'll be back for you in the morning," he said, pointing a finger at Yroki.

The soldier took her to the edge of the site (which was a very stupid thing to do). She squirmed and struggled, but, once again, the soldier's grip tightened. Then she remembered an afternoon she had spent with her godfather.

_The sun was overhead as Yroki, age 9, ran into her godfather's tent. He had a small lunch spread out and she eagerly took her seat. Every day, he always had a lesson to teach her, but it was hidden. As they were eating, Yroki winced and looked down at her thumb. It had a small pink mark on it. "That was from last week wasn't it?" her godfather asked. She nodded. "Well," he said. "You were trying to catch a small animal weren't you? Yes, that's right. And, the more it squirmed, the tighter you held on, but when it relaxed, you loosened your grip. It was fairly smart, but not smart enough, for as it tried to make its escape you simply held it tighter still. It still had a last resort though. It was frightened and wanted to return home." Yroki had a guilty look on her face. "Now, now, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You are but a child. Anyway, desperate times call for desperate measures, so what did that animal do to make you let it go?" "It bit me." They both looked at each other and began to laugh. Those were the days..._

'Desperate times call for desperate measures!' she thought. 'The more I struggle the tighter he holds, but I know that he'll never let me go. Unless...'

"OUCH!" the soldier's cry echoed throughout the forest as Yroki began running. She ran faster and faster. She approached the site. She could see it. Almost there-

Something fell from a nearby tree and hit her on her forehead. She was out cold.

_BATHROOM BREAK... SNACK BREAK... Mmmmm OREOS!... AND NOW BACK TO THE SHOW_

Yroki opened her eyes. She was still a little dreary from the fall as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're back her with us," Katara said.

"You _really_ scared me," Sokka said.

Yroki smiled and he blushed. "Us," he said. "You really scared us."

She stood up and hugged him.

"Aawww!" Aang and Katara said smiling.

"Hey!" Sokka said, throwing his arms out to his sides. This pushed Yroki to the ground. He looked down and held out his hand to help her up. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said smiling. She hugged him again. Aang was about to burst, but when he saw the look on Sokka's face, he threw a small white object a few yards away.

"Uh oh," he said. "I dropped my whistle over there and I have to go get it." He got up and ran toward the whistle.

"I'll help you find it Aang!" Katara called out running after him.

Yroki looked at Sokka and wondered, '_What am I doing? I've endangered all of them and I shouldn't stay with them any longer. But I can't leave them! I should though. I don't want to!'_

"Sokka?" she looked at him. "I don't know how to say this, but I- uh-I-" She tried to make the words come out but nothing was working. '_Just spit it out!' _she thought.

"I don't want to leave you at all because I-uh-I- kind of- well- just you know- the feeling you- you get when you really-really like someone- someone that you care about and-uh- you know-"

_Why can't I do this?_ She wondered.

"I- feel- you know- that really good feeling- the one that makes you feel like you don't want to ever leave that person- or just- well- I- uh-"

"Yeah," he said. "I know what you mean."

She looked at him again with one of those goofy smiles and kissed him.

Of course, Katara and Aang were watching the whole sappy scene from behind a tree. Yroki and Sokka were still in their little moment when Aang and Katara came back.

"I'm already tired!" Aang said. "I don't want to be sick too!"

Yroki pulled away and blushed.

"Good night you guys," she said with a 'yawn.' "See ya in the morning."

She smiled at Sokka before going into her tent. She had that feeling again that maybe, it wasn't so bad. It wasn't so bad at all.

**OK! That's the thing for now and uuhhh hope ya enjoyed it!**

**-Wordie**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- okayyy... here's ch8 and uhhhh...just enjoy it I guess. And if some-ums in italics in means that its what the character is thinking...**

CH8- (once again NO TITLE)

As Yroki lay in her tent, she reflected on her day as she often did every night. It used to be _pretty _boring before she met Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

_That figure was so strange. Fire's Control? Earth's Sustainment? Air's Path? Why did he leave out- Whoa. The fourth element. Water. Water's Flow. But who is it? Think, think, think. How would he know about the attacks? Very weird. I have to think. Who would send me that letter? Who knew where I was going? The only people that knew were me, myself, and I. But there had to have been someone else. Wait a minute-_

_Flashback- Yroki's POV_

_The village grew smaller and smaller and finally a tiny speck in the distance. Shortly after entering the woods, I found my godfather's tent. He was inside. I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing. When he turned around, he seemed delighted to see me. "What brings you here at this early hour?" he asked me. "I-I'm scared," I told him. "I can't take these stupid rules anymore! They're just not right! I shouldn't have to wear this!" I took off a small necklace."I should be able to love whom I want to! There's nothing wrong with whom my parents set me up with, it's just that I don't love him, even though he claims that he loves me! I can't think of anything else to do about it! His calmness alarmed me. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" "I-I'm running." He eyed me carefully as he reached into a small box and pulled out a pendant. "I wonder," he muttered. "What?" I asked wide-eyed in admiration of the pendant's beauty. "Here," he said handing it to me. "Wear this instead." "Wow," I said cupping it in my hands. I tied the blue-black ribbon around my neck. "As long as you wear it," he said. "I'll be with you. Just keep in mind that others may want it. This pendant's powers exceed those of the ordinary and I don't want you to be troubled by it. Never lose it. Don't give it to anyone. Only two people can control its power-" "Who?" I asked eagerly. "One of them is you, now that I've given it to you and you'll have to figure out the second one on your own." "But- " "The answer will come to you." "Why aren't you going to stop me?" I asked. "I cannot. You are the one who will walk your path. Not me. Not anyone else." "Thank you so much," I said as I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He looked at me, "You must get going before anyone else wakes up." I left the tent and continued through the woods._

STILL- Yroki's POV

I really miss him. He was always there when I needed him the most. Now I'll never see him again. What was I thinking? Now there's no one. Aang, Katara, and Sokka are great, but I need someone like my godfather back into my life. If only I could talk to him one more time. He'd know what to do. He'd help me. Okay... DEJA VU... He's the only one that could be-but that means that- and okay now I'm really confused. If he's the only one that knew then he must be the only one to know about the events so far and he said that he was always there in the pendant so- oh. Now I get it.

BACK TO 3RD PERSON THINGY...

Yroki put her hand to her neck to finger the pendant's carving, but she didn't feel the smooth metal of the charm. It wasn't there. She felt as if her heart had stopped. It was gone. It couldn't be gone.

"No," she whispered. She peered out of her tent and saw that Katara was still outside. She slowly approached her and sat down beside her.

"Katara?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I lost something very valuable to me and I need your help."

"Of course," she said. "What's missing?"

"My necklace," Yroki said pointing to her neck. "My godfather gave it to me. It's extremely important that I get it back. It's all that I have left of him."

"Your godfather must have been very special to you."

"Yeah," Yroki said with a small smile, her voice growing louder. "He was the only person I could really talk to. It was like he understood everything and the things he would teach me! It was unbelievable!" She looked down and her smile immediately left her face. "Now I'll never see him again. And it's all because I was afraid. Now look how I wound up."

Katara looked a little offended.

"There's nothing wrong with it though," she said. "I'm just mad at myself, and I really miss him."

"I understand," Katara said.

They both stood up and began to walk towards the woods.

"I just have to know one thing," Katara said as they entered the woods to search for the pendant.

"What?"

"What do you see in him?"

Once Yroki realized what she meant, she just laughed and shook her head.

"Well?"

ANOTHER INTERMISSION... THIS TIME FEATURING DOUBLE STUFFS!... OREOS AND MILK ARE GOOOD TO ME... DA DA DA DA DA... BACK TO THE SHOW!

The air became cooler and the sky was nearly pitch black when Katara and Yroki returned to the site. A slow breeze blew through the calm night air.

"Where were you guys?" Aang asked approaching them.

"Looking for Yroki's necklace," Katara said.

"About that..." Aang started to say.

"What?"

"It's no ordinary necklace. I heard Zuko talk about it with another soldier. He said that two people can control its power and they're trying to find the other one."

"They know that I can control it?" Yroki asked.

"Actually they don't know. They said that I could."

"You? You're the one that I've been trying so desperately to find? The one that for sure would know how this thing works? It doesn't make sense! You probably didn't even know that it existed!"

"You're right about that!"

"I just don't get it though! I don't know what kind of power it has, because as long as I wear it, nothing happens."

"Have you ever taken it off?" Katara asked.

"Once," Yroki said. "And only once."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember is taking it off and placing it on the ground. It began to glow and then the next thing I knew I was in my godfather's tent.

"I thought he gave it to you when you left," Katara said, quite confused.

"He did, but sometimes I visit him. His tent wasn't that far."

"What do you mean wasn't?"

"He's not there anymore," Yroki said as she lowered her head. "But now, we have to figure out what sort of power this has. I know that for it to remain in a normal state it's either worn by one of the two or placed away from any person. It has a strange way of functioning. I've always kept a small box for it, just in case."

"So how do we find out if Aang really is the other one that can wear the pendant?" Katara asked.

"I've never thought about that," Yroki said softly. "There's got to be some way..."

She looked out into the distance and became deeply lost in thought.

"We'll figure it out," Katara said with a smile.

"How are you always so optimistic?" Yroki asked pulled from her thoughts. "I just try to keep a straight face, and you always see a bright side to everything. You're right though. We'll figure it out at some point. I just hope that it'll be soon enough."

She gazed at the night sky and sighed as she tried to locate her godfather among the stars.

"_Remember that no matter where you are, I'll always be with you," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_Always?" she had asked looking up at him._

"_Always," he said as he hugged her. _

"_No matter what?"_

"_No matter what."_

"_I'll never leave you either!" she said, smiling._

Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she recalled this moment. She felt as if she would fall apart. She clenched her fist and held it to her heart. _"Always and always, no matter what." _

**There's chapter 8! It took forever to write and now I'm finally done w/ it. Hope ya liked it!** **More to come soon!** **- Wordie**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN- I know that it's been a while since I've posted but I've been so frikin' busy! Anyways here's CH9 and just enjoy it. I know it's extremely short, but I'm in a tight spot right now.**

CH9

Fire Nation soldiers (not the ones that attacked) were sitting around a campfire. One of them stood up and announced that he was going for a walk. The others really took no notice of this and he continued on. The soldier was walking when something caught his eye. He looked down and picked up the gleaming object. It felt warm in his hand. He stuffed it in his pocket, knowing that if he told anyone of his comrades, he couldn't receive full credit. He returned back to the campsite and passed the other soldiers. He approached a tent and entered.

"Prince Zuko," he said, his voice quivering. "I- I- do b-believe that I've f- found what you're -you're looking f- for."

Prince Zuko turned and faced the soldier who hastily removed the pendant from his pocket and placed it in Zuko's hand.

"Excellent," he said. "I'll get you now, avatar."


	11. Chapter 10

**AN- Okay, here's the next chapter... The big ONE-O... It's not as short as chapter nine... how many think I should put in a little zutara or kazuko or whatever it's called...don't worry...my Imagination Bar just hasn't been up lately... Kidgonebananas? Potatokid? Friedawig? If you recall that play...**

CH10

The next morning Katara was practicing her water bending when she heard something in the woods. It was a low rustle that she decided was just an animal in the trees. She was far from correct. After hearing the noise she ignored it and continued practicing. Prince Zuko burst from the bushes and grabbed her. He had his soldiers tie her up and they were taking her back to their campsite. Yroki came out of her tent because she thought she heard something. After looking around she found a necklace on the ground. From a distance, it looked like hers, so, at first, she had hope. After approaching it, however, she saw that it was not hers, but Katara's. Fearing the worst, she looked in Katara's tent to find her gone.

She sat at the edge of the river and thought about what she could do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. An old man in a saffron robe was standing there. Immediately, she recognized him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter," he said. "Where's your necklace? Giving it to you was a mistake."

"The necklace?" she asked uneasily. "It's gone."

"Gone?"

She nodded and hugged him. "I don't know how. Now one of my friends is gone."

"Do you know where to find her?"

She thought silently for a moment and then answered, "Yes. I know exactly where."

Yroki woke up Sokka and Aang and told them the news. She introduced her godfather and they prepared to retrieve Katara.

"Come on!" Aang said as he jumped on Appa. "Let's go!"

"We can't fly there," Yroki said. "Too noticeable. We need to surprise them."

"I think a huge bison with an arrow appearing out of nowhere is surprising," Sokka said.

"She is right," the old man said. "Before we set off, I would like to clarify how that necklace works. It is activated by one of the four elements. Water."

Yroki nodded and remembered the one time she had taken it off. The necklace had fallen in the water!

"The water must not be still. It is not just the water that releases its power, but the flow. Just as we live by earth's sustainment and fire's control. Our life cycle is much like air's path. The necklace must be away from water's flow. Which is why I gave it to you."

"But-"

"We must leave now if we are to find your friend."

**AN-okay...I'll skip ahead to the part where they come to the camp...so I won't bore you...**

They parted a bush and looked at the camp site. Katara was sitting in front of a fire with Fire Nation Soldiers. And Zuko. She looked upset as there was no water near her. No water meant no chance of escaping. Yroki crept into an empty tent and miraculously found her necklace in a small leather pouch. She fastened the clasp around her neck and quickly put on a soldier's uniform. She sat at the fire beside Katara and whispered into her ear.

"Katara, it's me. I'm getting you out of here. Just play along."

Katara recognized Yroki's voice and nodded.

"Come with me southern peasant. You don't deserve the warmth of a fire, you filthy wretch."

She grasped Katara's wrist and pulled.

"Wait a minute," Zuko said, grabbing Katara's other wrist. "What do you want with her?"

"What do _you _want with her?" Yroki asked. Zuko's nostrils flared.

"Give me the girl!" he shouted. "You know that the plan is to use her as bait!"

"Why keep her out in the open?" Yroki shouted back. "It's easier for others to take her unless she is concealed!"

"These soldiers are too stupid to be left alone with a prisoner!"

"Really? Why keep them?"

"I see your point," he said. "Take her away."

Yroki nodded and pulled Katara into the tent where she found the uniform. She handed Katara her necklace and brought her back to the others.

"My necklace!" she said. "I didn't even notice it was gone!"

"Come on," Aang said. "Let's go back."

"Your idea was truly genius," Yroki's godfather said.

"You just forgot one little thing," a voice behind them snarled. They looked up and saw Zuko.

**AN-DUHN! DUHN! DUHN!**


	12. Chapter 11

CH11

Zuko scorched the bush they were hiding behind. He shot flames at Yroki and she barely dodged each one.

_I'll never get out of this mess. They'll never get out of this mess. There's only one way to get out of here. But I don't know exactly what it does...I just know it's powerful. What if it's dangerous? What if it hurts someone? If it does...then it could only harm the one wearing it...that would be me...it's the only way to get back home and having any chance of getting my life back...and the only chance of getting these three back on track...they shouldn't have to put anything on hold...just for me...there's a first time for everything though..._

Furious waves of flame shot from Zuko's fingertips, and Yroki used this as an opening. She tore the necklace off her neck and shoved it in the nearby river. Nothing happened. She slowly pushed the water with her hand and then dipped the charm in slowly. It began to glow, so she quickly tied it at the nape of her neck. A forceful sensation swept through and seemed to carry her back to the others. She drew water from nowhere and shot it in all directions. Everyone was soaked. Powerful gushes of water cascaded from above and nearly drowned them. It was as if she was being controlled by someone else.

"Hey...where's that old guy?" Aang asked.

"There he is!" Sokka shouted, pointing ahead.

"That's Yroki," Aang said. "Wait...you're right."

The image of the old man had suddenly appeared in her place. His arms brought up herculean waves and forced them at the soldiers. Zuko, strangely enough, remained unharmed. He disappeared and Yroki slowly rose into the air, her feet brushing the cold earth. Her arms outstretched, the water continued to press forward.

**AN-if you've read the sixth Harry Potter book then picture when Katie Bell was cursed by that necklace...it's the same visual described there...just no screaming or anything...it's not supposed to cause pain and suffering...just make this fic interesting...**

A bundle of saffron silk lay at her feet and she began to rock back and forth. A small light appeared around her wrist. It grew and grew until it was too large and bright to look at. There was a small pop, and it was over.

**AN-the next chapter is the last one... **


	13. Chapter 12

CH12

After the strange appearance that had caused so much destruction the only noise heard was the wind flowing through the trees. Or what was left of them. After the mist cleared everyone saw her barely standing. Her knees buckled as she fell. Sokka ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"No!" he called out, grasping her body in his hands. So pale, so still, so, so lifeless.

_Not again...not again..._

He noticed that the silver pendant that had cause this madness was no longer around her neck, but in her hand. He gently pried it out of her cold fist, clenched so tightly in frustration. And anger.

A stunning silence had everyone gripped at their throats. All were astonished. Curious. Afraid. Yet, no noise escaped. As he held her body, Katara almost approached him, but something stopped her. Not sure what, she simply gazed openmouthed at the sight. As Sokka held her, his mind was racing.

_Why? How could this have happened again? Again? No, not again!_

He began crying softly at the sight of her. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. Now, as he gripped her hand, he noticed the burn on her wrist. It had encircled her wrist like a bracelet. Curious as to what he would find, he pushed back her hair that always covered the side of her face. He gasped. A red mark raced from the edge of her eye down to her chin. A series of small red scratches surrounded it. So much left to learn from so many secrets kept for so long.

The sky grew darker as clouds rolled overhead. A light rain fell. It seemed as if the world was crying. As if by a miracle, Yroki gasped, her voice near a whisper. Her mouth folded tightly and her eyes squeezed shut, she bit her lower lip and slowly cocked her head. Her chest heaved up and down as she fought for breath. And soon found it. Sokka held her even more tightly. Smiling.

"She's alive," he said.

Katara smiled. "She is?" she asked eagerly.

Sokka nodded and Katara clasped her hands to her mouth. Despite the new wave of relief that had just washed over them all, the sky was still grey and the rain continued to fall as if in mourning.

Tears still fell, but for joy now. Sokka couldn't bring himself to let go of Yroki. She was actually alive. After sitting there through the rain the clouds finally parted to reveal a full moon. Sokka looked up as the moon light showered them. He was sure that he had seen a familiar face. Watching. Always. Just as she had promised.

**AN-WOO-HOO! IT'S FINALLY DONE! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER FINISH IT! OH YEAH BABY! WOOT! YEAH! okay...glad you guys liked it...IT'S DONE...IT'S DONE...IT'S DONE! YES! YES! YES! YES! Yeah...you see my enthusiasm..I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and fans...glad you enjoyed this fanfic...I enjoyed writing it...IT'S OVER!**


End file.
